


More fierce inside than I presumed

by clonesanity



Series: pleasure and death [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Poetry, Villanelle, Villanelle villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesanity/pseuds/clonesanity
Summary: So apparently there is a poetic form called villanelle. Seems appropriate.> With reference to the form's repetition of lines, Philip K. Jason suggests that the "villanelle is often used, and properly used, to deal with one or another degree of obsession"





	More fierce inside than I presumed

I want, I watch, I smile and bleed  
And clutch the painful edge of wound  
To have the love from her I need.

No words, her eyes a silent plead,  
To come, to touch, to be consumed:  
I want, I watch, I smile and bleed.

I fight the hunger I must feed  
And smell the down-hair girl perfumed  
To have the love from her I need.

To her alone I will concede  
And sit, and lay on bedside doomed.  
I want, I watch, I smile and bleed.

I let her stab so she'd be freed  
Of anger, guilt, and rage exhumed  
To have the love from her I need.

I'm proud, it hurts, she did the deed  
\--More fierce inside than I presumed.  
I want, I watch, I smile and bleed  
To have the love from her I need.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Anarfea for writing the first Villanelle villanelle.
> 
> I’m @clonesanity on Twitter. Let’s be friends.


End file.
